The Best Of Fates Devices
by ChaffonGal
Summary: Harry has left everything he has come to known and loved to protect himself and his friends, but Irony and Fate Collide when the last person Harry wants to see turns up while Harry is drinking away his troubles (DRUNKEN BRAWLS ROCK!!!!!!!!) Get the pictu


He he he he! I love writing about drunken brawls (well at least I loved writing this one!). Hmmm, well this includes a drunken brawl, a confrontation with the police, and a brutally honest chat in a jail cell (No slash)!!!  
  
  
Harry Potter sat in a dimly lit Irish pub, thinking to himself, looking back at 'the good old days'. As Harry stared through the huge window in the front of the pub he thought, "those days are gone. Forever". "Harry Potter," he thought. "It is my name, and my heroic title. A title anyone but the one who wears it, wants to wear." He smirked to himself, laughing at the irony. Oh, the irony. Irony was a great part of his life. He had once defeated the greatest dark lord of all time, and yet it had been him that had been him that had made possible the dark lord's return. He was once happy and carefree, now he was forced to hide from the people he actually loved, to keep away from the ones trying to hurt him. The boy shrugged to himself and took another deep sip of the bottle of vodka in his hand. Harry was very much drunk at the moment, but was determined to not stop drinking until he was passed out on the dingy floor of the pub. He was about to ask the bartender for another round of the strongest liquor he possessed when he heard a voice that sounded remotely familiar, but he could not place, behind him.  
"Well if it isn't Harry Potter. Drowning your problems in vodka I see."  
"Huh," Harry said turning around trying to bring the blurry figure in front of him into focus.   
"Oh, come now, you must remember me. We went to school together remember? Oh, you are hopeless," the drawling voice said.  
"I remember you," Harry said stumbling to his feet and trying desperately not to slur his words. "Don't I hate you? Yes, that's right, I hate you! What was your name again, Marfy, Maloy, Malfoy! That's it, Draco Malfoy."  
"Ah, glad to see your memory is coming back. Well," Draco Malfoy said looking at the five empty vodka bottles and one sherry glass at Harry's right, "Glad to see you can hold your drink."  
"Don't talk to me like I'm a friend of yours! I should beat the bloody hell out of you for the way you treated me and my…my, friends." Harry said angry but slowly calming as he came to the word friends.  
"Yes, but how could I resist with the wonderful bait you threw me. I mean it wasn't exactly a secret that Ron was dirt poor, and that mudblood Granger was just such a know-it-all…" Draco started, but Harry cut him off by leaping at him. Harry would have been successful with his attack if Draco hadn't ever so neatly stepped out of the way. "Tut, tut, tut, Harry. You've always known I was better than you at everything, even fighting." Harry turned around and grabbed one of the bottles of Vodka breaking it into a deadly weapon.  
"Don't tempt me to kill you Malfoy, because if you give me a reason, I'll bloody well do it!" Harry yelled at Draco.  
"Oh, come on Potter, you, kill someone? Please! I bet you've never even kicked a cat! Anyone can tell you've got a yellow streak down your back the size of London!" Draco said with a sneer on his face. Harry looked at him dropped the bottle and walked toward Draco stopping in front of him.  
"You know, I should have done this years ago," Harry said.  
"Done what?" Draco said smugly.  
"This!" Harry said punching Draco in the jaw.   
"Ah! Fuck! Fuck me, that hurt! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Draco said grabbing his injured face and looking up at Harry, surprised.  
"This," Harry replied punching Draco in the jaw again.  
"Oh, bloody hell, not again! All right, all right, I give up! Just give me a moment," Draco said falling against the bar and secretly grabbing a metal platter that was right by his hands. Harry turned around disgusted. While Harry was turned around, Draco grabbed the platter and banged Harry on the head with it. While Harry was recovering from the hit, Draco leapt on him and put him in a full nelson, which Harry shook out of in a few seconds. They stood opposite each other both taking a few steps forward then backing up, kicking at each other. By this time a throng of people were crowded around watching. After a few kicks at each other, they both ran at each other and tried to throw each other to the ground, unsuccessfully I might add. Harry then managed to push Draco onto a table. Harry grabbed hold of Draco's hair and tried to bang his head on the table, but was stopped by Draco kicking him in the stomach. Harry fell backside up onto another table. Harry was busy getting his wind back, when Draco said "So, had enough yet Potter?"  
"Not quite, if that's alright by you," Harry said turning around and punching Draco at the same time.  
"My jaw! You broke my bloody jaw!" Draco said between his hands, which were clutching his mouth. Harry, who thought Malfoy had had enough, turned around, but as soon as he did Malfoy rushed him from behind carrying both Harry and himself through the huge window, which was right in front of them. They both lay on the hard concrete catching their breath. Slowly they got up, both saying "Enough, enough!" Harry stood up and turned around walking away, when he heard Draco say "Wanker." With that Harry turned around and punched Malfoy extremely hard. Malfoy got the full force of the punch and fell to the ground. At that precise moment two police officers came and arrested both of them, putting them in a police car and driving them to the police station.  
  
  
"You'll be staying in here for the night," one of the police officers said throwing Harry and Draco in the cell and locking the door behind them. Draco stood up and looked at Harry warily, rubbing his jaw.  
"You broke my jaw," Draco told Harry.  
"Well, you deserved it, and its not broken, so stop complaining," Harry replied irritated. "How the hell did you find me anyway? And why, just to start a fight?"  
"It's not that hard, all I had to do was trace your rental payments, and your electricity bills," Draco said sitting down on the bench, which was the only other piece of furniture in the room besides a bed and a toilet. "And I tracked you down to give you a message from Ron and Hermione, and to try to get you to come back to the wizarding world."  
"A message? Well, what does it say?!" Harry said crossing to Draco and sitting next to him.  
"Read for your self," Draco replied handing Harry and envelope, which Harry quickly tore open and read the letter inside. The letter said this:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Hi, how are you? Well, Hermione and me are doing okay. We got married a couple months ago, and we wanted you to be there, but we couldn't find you. Now, your probably wondering why were trusting Malfoy to get you this letter. Well, he has, err shown his loyalty to the good side, (cant say anymore here) and we now trust him, and well, he is the person most likely to be able to find you. Well, Hermione and I want to ask you to come back to us, please. We miss you a lot, and we don't know why you left. If you're angry with us for any reason, were really sorry for anything we did to offend you, but please come back. If you're hiding form You-Know-Who, then still come back, we wont let him hurt you. Please Harry, come back to your friends.  
Your Dearest Most Loving Friends,  
Hermione and _Ron_  
  
When Harry looked up from the letter, Draco noticed that his eyes looked a little glazed over, as if he were on the verge of tears, but he didn't cry.  
"Well, are you going to come back?" Draco asked nonchalantly.  
"Before I answer, I want to know to things: 1. How did you prove your loyalty, and 2. If you were here on peaceful terms, why didn't you just say so instead of provoking a fight?" Harry said looking up at Draco, now no trace of tears in his eyes.  
"Well, as for number one, lets just say, I gave some very useful information to your side, and for number two, I don't know, I felt like fighting with you, and it was fun wasn't it?  
"Yeah, I guess it was," Harry said laughing.   
"So, you coming back?" Draco asked again.  
"Yeah, so how are we getting out of here," Harry asked looking around the small cell.  
"God, you've been gone from magic way too long," Draco said standing up. "We can apparate!"  
"Oh yeah," Harry replied sheepishly. "Where too?"  
"The burrow," Draco replied promptly vanishing. Harry paused a minute, then also disappeared, back towards his home, and to the people he loved. As he had said before, his life was full of irony. He had been shown the way home by his once most hated enemy, and had reconciled difference in a muggle jail cell. Sometimes irony is the best of all fates devices.  



End file.
